Today, some systems utilize structured light to obtain depth and surface information for a particular scene. Generally, in a structured light system, a light pattern is projected on a scene and depth information for objects in the scene is determined from an image of the scene. For example, a projector may project a known pattern (e.g., dots, grids, or bars) on a scene and a camera may capture an image of the scene after the light patterns are projected. The image of the scene may then be analyzed to determine depth information for objects in the scene. Analyzing the image may require many mathematical calculations to determine the depth information. In some cases, these mathematical calculations may involve matrix operations, such as multiplications and inversions. These matrix operations may be computationally intensive.